More than you Bargained for
by Angelkissesinthewind
Summary: Ginny is having some...problem when an unsuspected blast from the past helps her to learn the true fire within herself...in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is a new story that I have been working on off and on for the past year because of my BGCSE's. Its something that I've wanted to post for a while but didn't have the time to continuously update. But now that I've GRADUATED high school (YAY!) I've got a bit of time on my hands. Well here it is:

More than you bargained for

By

Angel Kisses in the Wind

Chapter one- A push in the right direction.

The last few chords of Avril Lavigne's "He Wasn't" echoed off of the bedroom walls and sprang out of the window and across the street when twenty two year old, Ginny Weasley threw down her old, normal, run of the mill guitar and herself face down onto her single bed.

"Damn it" she cursed silently into her mattress.

Playing was so frustrating. She knew she could play guitar and very well at that; but something seemed as if it was always missing. It was passion. That feeling that made rock stars true rock stars; the tang in their twang, the 'it' in their…………well you get the picture. She knew what she needed but didn't know how to get it.

She had moved out of the Burrow nearly a year ago and had been living in the muggle world ever since. She worked as a secretary at a local doctors office during the day and an aspiring artist by night. Life was just freaking great.

Ginny turned over onto her back and her eyes ran over the leaky ceiling and down the cracked walls.

"Why do I put up with this?" She asked herself.

"Because it's all your job allows you to afford" said the voice in the back of her head.

"Oh yeah" she said out loud. "But I….." she began again before being cut off by someone knocking wildly on her door.

Ginny lazily rose out of her bed and walked over to her front door to cease the noise.

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

She opened the door and her best friends, Shandi Munroe and Sara Greene, stood fists in the air where they had been pounding.

"What took you so long?" Shandi asked with a smile plastered onto her face.

Shandi was always doing something crazy and Ginny already figured that it was her idea to practically bang her door down. Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped back to let them in.

Sara went into the kitchen for drinks while Shandi and Ginny sat in the "all purpose room". It was a living room, a dining room as well as a laundry room but it was nicely kept. Sara walked in with the drinks and handed them out. Shandi and Sara immediately began chatting. Ginny sat and watched her mind in a completely different place. It didn't take long for Shandi and Sara to notice.

"What's wrong Gin?" Sara asked.

Ginny fumbled with her glass and said "It's nothing guys, Really."

"Mmhmm" said Shandi folding her arms across her chest "And my bag is real Gucci"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing" she said looking into her glass.

"Oh okay then" said Sara exchanging glances with Shandi who had already opened her mouth to poke at Ginny again pinned her mouth shut. There was silence for about ten seconds before Ginny couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Fine Fine. I'll tell you" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Goodie" said Shandi clapping her hands together and getting closer to hear everything.

"Alright. It's nothing really I just feel like my music is lacking passion and it's really been bothering me. I want to do this thing so bad, but I'm always falling short." Ginny said.

"Oh" Shandi and Sara said one after the other.

"I wish I knew how to get you some but I'm afraid I have absolutely no answer to this one" said Sara. Sara was the over achiever of the bunch. She was really smart and determined. She studied law while working as an intern at a law firm.

"Yeah. I know. I wish they sold this kind of thing in a can or a book or something." Ginny joked weakly. Shandi smiled faintly before her lips curled into a wide smile.

"Ginny where's your yellow pages?"

"What? On the shelf. But why?" Ginny asked as Shandi ran across the room to a small wooden shelf that was about the same height as her. She ran a finger across the spines until she found it. She grabbed the book and ran back over to a clueless Ginny and Sara.

She plopped herself into the couch and immediately began flipping through the large book.

"What do you need the yellow pages for?" demanded Ginny.

"Finding you an guitar instructor." She said.

"But I don't need one. I can play already". Ginny said her brow forming wrinkles trying to defend herself.

"Well obviously you said you're missing something. We're going to find you someone to help you out." Shandi said not removing her eyes from the book.

"Come on. You don't really think I need one?" Ginny asked looking from Shandi to Sara pleadingly.

"Oh pish posh, Ginny. Just hush it up. You need to do something. You know, a push in the right direction," Shandi said.

"AHA" she gasped a few seconds later. "Hand me the phone." Shandi said her smile wider than ever.

Sara reached over and passed Shandi the phone before Ginny could hide it. "Oh come on. Sara" Ginny whined before babyishly slamming herself on the couch next to Shandi.

"Pick up pick up" Shandi groaned after what felt like about fifty rings. She hung up the phone with a tiny beep and said "No answer. I'll try the cell number.

After about five rings Shandi was about to hang up when a male answered the phone. Ginny nearly thought she was off the hook but felt her heart drop when she heard Shandi began to talk.

"Hi. Is this Mr. Matthew"?

"Hi. I was wondering about your guitar training."

"Yeah. On your way out. I see"

"Tonight?"

"Club Torn at eight. Ok we'll be there."

Shandi hung up the phone and stared into the expectant faces of Ginny and Sara.

"What?" she said.

Ginny threw a pillow at her. "You know what. Spill immediately."

"Oh" Shandi laughed. "He said to meet him at Club Torn at eight o'clock to discuss arrangements. He's performing there. He was on his way out."

"I can't believe you just did that!" Ginny shrieked.

"So what! You'll thank me later but for now we need to begin getting ready. Its nearly six and I want to be early." Shandi giggled before springing up and going into Ginny's room.

"She means well Gin" Sara said and received a dirty look Ginny. "Oh come on. It sounds like a good idea. I promise if you don't like it. I'll make Shandi ease up on you. Okay," shaking Ginny's shoulders slightly.

Ginny folded her arms and tried to think it over. "Alright." She said softly.

"Yay!" said Sara before running to follow Shandi.

"You guys better not be in my closet" Ginny shouted as she raced after them.

A/N: Okay that's the first chapter. The story gets more interesting as it goes along. LoL. Please let me know if u liked it, if you didn't or just to say u read it. LoL. Thanks. About my other story. . . I kinda got writers block for that one but a chaper should be added to that soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. I'm so sorry about the extra long wait. College is not the easiest thing in the world. LoL. I guess here's chapter 2.

More than you bargained for

By

Angel Kisses in the Wind

Chapter two- A vision of the past

It was nearly 7:45 and the girls stood on the line outside the club.

"Wow. I didn't expect to be much of a crowd", said Shandi half talking to Ginny and Sara while casting flirtatious glances at a hot guy a little ways down the line.

"Lines moving" said Sara.

"No seriously this is some crowd huh? Band must be really good." Shandi continued.

"Line's moving" Sara repeated.

"I wonder what…" Shandi began before being cut off by Sara raised her voice and said

"Damn it Shandi. Would you please pay attention and wait to do all that stuff in the club. The line is moving for the third time."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. That's why she loved her friends so much more. They always made her laugh at the weirdest times.

"Ok guys" Ginny said with laughing all over her voice, "Move up. It's our turn". Shandi childishly stuck out her tongue at Sara and turned and paid for the girls to enter.

When they entered the place it was packed with people. The crowd was gathered closely to the stage, almost completely blocking the band from her view. Ginny and the girls found seats near the bar and ordered drinks. After drinking about half their drinks and scanning the room, Ginny stood alone at the bar, Shandi and Sara found something more entertaining that didn't consist of holding up the bar. Ginny checked her watch; it was 9:00.

"I can't wait to get out of here." She said under her breath as she spun around in her seat and ordered another drink.

"One Hpnotiq for the lovely lady," said the bartender.

"Thanks," said Ginny as her eyes latched onto a vision from her past.

He was still tall but he was even more handsome than ever. His facial featured had matured since she last saw him at Ron, Harry and Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts. His hair was still the natural eye-catching platinum blonde and his eyes from where she was sitting were just as captivating. It was then she noticed the same pair of eyes were staring directly into hers and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Oh my goodness! He caught me staring," Ginny said as she turned away, "What do I do?...Leave...yes leave… I'm leaving." Ginny stood off of her chair and had only taken a full step when her arm was gripped forcing her to stop and she heard the male voice say.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, Malfoy, and if you have no objections I think I'll continue," Ginny said her old spunk kicking in.

"Well I think I do. Come. Sit. Let's talk. What's a little chat between old friends?" he said suavely with a devilish smirk on his face.

Ginny's skin pricked with a mix between anger and attraction and she didn't notice herself being ushered back into her chair.

"So," Draco said after ordering his drink, "What is a girl like you doing in a club like this?"

"My friends dragged me here, something about a guitar instructor."

Draco's face lightened and he grinned. "Really? That's interesting."

"I can't remember his name but we're supposed to be meeting him here after he performs."

Just then a man with a headset on taps Draco's shoulder and says, "You're on Mr. Matthew."

Draco takes one last gulp of his drink and says before leaving swiftly, "Excuse me. I hope you enjoy the show."

Before Ginny could retort a Draco had left. "What was he doing here? Why did he look so excited when I told him about the instructor? And more importantly why did that man call him Mr. Matthew?," Ginny asked herself a bit curious.

Just then the band called Razor was introduced and they began to play. Ginny got lost in her thoughts for a few minutes as he bobbed her head to the music, pondering her questions. It was at that second it hit her. Mr. Matthew was the name of the instructor. "DRACO'S MY INSTRUCTOR!," she screamed in her mind. She pushed through the crowd her to the stage where she looked up and saw him.

A/N: Well there it is…hope u enjoy.


End file.
